When flying blue phoneboxes
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Sherlock se pone a pensar frente a la ventana de su piso y de pronto ve una señal


**N/a: **_Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo otro one-shot de unas de mis parejitas favoritas. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

**When flying blue phoneboxes **

Estaba de pie, tocando su violín, frente a una de las ventanas que daban a la calle Baker, pensando en su compañero de piso, el cual se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de té en aquella cálida tarde, bastante inusual en el mes de febrero y aun mas en la capital británica. John había estado aquellas últimas semanas bastante callado y esquivo con él, algo no muy usual en el comportamiento habitual del doctor, cosa que despertó la curiosidad del único detective consultor del mundo, tras varias semanas sin un buen caso entre las manos. Su curiosidad le demandaba saber cual era la causa del extraño comportamiento de su único amigo.

Comenzó a investigar su comportamiento: las extrañas miradas que a veces le dirigía, los numerosos suspiros, los silenciosos en ciertas situaciones, la rigidez de su cuerpo cuando se tocaban accidentalmente o cuando era necesario, los extraños sonrojos cuando lo descubría observándolo, a parte del mutismo y su forma de evitarlo por todos los medios. Tras eso, empezó a buscar las causas de todo aquello; descarto rápidamente a Moriarty, principalmente porque estaba muerto, y a "La Mujer", ella estaba muy lejos de Londres en aquel momento; tras eso, descarto la falta de casos por resolver, John lograba entretenerse con cualquier cosa con un mínimo de interés; Mycroft tampoco era el culpable en aquel caso, el rubio seguía guardándole algo de rencor causado por los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en su ultimo enfrentamiento contra Moriarty; las mujeres tampoco lo eran, a pesar de que esa era una de las razones por las que el exsoldado dejaba de hablar y lo esquivaba, por el simple hecho de llevar un par de meses sin salir con ninguna; y por ultimo, solo quedaba él, Sherlock Holmes. Pronto, descubrió que él era la causa del estado de John, lo había averiguado tras hacer varios experimentos para ver sus reacciones; y como se llamaba aquel comportamiento. Amor. John estaba enamorado de él.

Aquel ilógico sentimiento los había llevado hasta ese momento, Sherlock frente al ventanal y John en la cocina preparando té, esa era la excusa pero sabia que en realidad estaría pensando en marcharse de allí para siempre, tras haber discutido por culpa de la insensibilidad del moreno al exponer los sentimientos del doctor como si no fueran algo importante o relevante, como si no fueran nada. Sin embargo, aquella vez había cometido un error, Holmes no tuvo en cuenta un gran factor en el problema, el hecho de que él también sentía lo mismo por Watson. Pero jamás lo admitiría. Cuando las cabinas telefónicas azules volasen, admitiría que amaba a John Hamish Watson.

De repente, una cabina telefónica azul paso volando, por su ventana, calle abajo, tras su último pensamiento. Dejo de tocar el violín a causa de la sorpresa que le supuso aquello. Había sido imaginación suya, supuso. La cabina volvió a pasar; esta vez con la puerta abierta dejando ver a un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello castaño despeinado, con gafas de pasta y vestido con un traje marrón a rayas, sonriendo despreocupadamente; aquella vez en dirección contraria. No era un producto de su imaginación como había supuesto.

Tendría que hacerlo.

_John_ lo llamo. El hombre apareció por la puerta con un evidente enfado_ Lo siento por lo de antes_ se disculpo por primera vez. El doctor lo miro lo miro sorprendido.

_Sherlock ¿Te encuentras bien?_ pregunto preocupado.

El detective lo ignoro deliberadamente.

_Por cierto, yo también… Te amo_ dijo casi como una exhalación.

El rubio no cabía en si de la sorpresa y la felicidad que le producía aquella simple frase dicha por el moreno.

_ ¿Por qué…?_ quiso preguntar el cambio de actitud del detective.

_Una cabina telefónica azul volando por la ventana_ le respondió antes de volver a su violín y dar por zanjado el caso del extraño comportamiento de su John. Ahora su nuevo caso seria esa cabina azul y el hombre que iba en ella.

**Fin.**


End file.
